Lost for Words
by SongofRejoice
Summary: Artemis; an Olympian goddess of the hunt,archery, the moon, and virginity. Orion; a demigod son of Poseidon, archer, and huntsman. Will these two be able to overcome their differences for...true love? This is based off the song "Lost for Words" by Chris August. It's my first story, please try not to flame me too much.


_**When I see the moon so bright, I'm lost for words. **_

As we stood in the forest, holding each other, I realized just how much like the moon you are. Your pale, flawless skin glows like that of the moon's surface. You're calm and tranquil, yet strong. You look so simple and calm, yet if you look, you see flaws. Beautiful flaws, that make you all the better.

_**Shining down into your eyes, I'm lost for words.**_

Your eyes reflect the moon's soft glow. They are round and full eyes, dull silver and yet behind these delicate orbs are eons of knowledge, loss, joy, betrayal, and mercy. Oh, there are no words that can come close to describing your beauty.

_When I feel the ocean breeze, I'm lost for words._

What we have is forbidden. I am a goddess, an Olympian no less. I have sworn off men for eternity, yet here I am. You are but a demigod, a son of the Sea Lord. You are a simple hunter, with a great skill for the bow and a kind demeanor. Something about you just brings me towards you.

_Pulling you in close to me, I'm lost for words._

I know how wrong this is. How much of a traitor and hypocrite I now am to my huntresses and family. Yet, it feels so right, you are my soul mate. For once, Aphrodite was right, everyone has a true love. Finding them is another story all together. My poor brother has been searching for eons for his, all of which resulted in heartbreak. I didn't want to have that pain, so I swore off men. Who would have known that my true love would come, stumbling upon my sacred grove?

_**Standing here beneath these stars I'm lost for words. **_

Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are? Everything about nature compliments you so well, especially the stars. Oh, how you love them. For countless hours we have sat, while you pointed out constellations to me and explained everything about them. You seem to relate to every story you've ever told me. This is one of the many qualities of you. The list could go on for days.

_**Can you feel this beating heart? I'm lost for words.**_

I've noticed how nervous you've been acting. Why is that? Don't you know that I love you, that I'd do anything for you? Of course you do, you have told me yourself. Listen to me, my love. As long as my heart beats, I will continue to love you to the fullest of my ability. And when I die, for I am only mortal and you are not, I will continue to love you. I will think about you every day for eternity. This is in hopes that you find someone who can love you forever into eternity, better than I can provide.

_All the world can disappear, I'm lost for words. _

How foolish of me, not to think that what we have is special. Then why do I continue to fear? I know you'd do anything for me and I'd do the same but, something holds me back. Maybe it's my oath, my conscious telling me to think it through. Oh, if only it new how often I think about my relationship. Questions run through my head, disturbing my peace. What will happen when I break the oath? What will my family think? Ah, that's the worst one. The only other man I've ever been close to is my twin…what will he think?

_All I need is you right here, 'cause I'm lost for words._

My worrying is getting me nowhere. Besides, this is true love. Isn't there a saying "Love will find a way"? Maybe Aphrodite has finally gotten to me. Oddly, I'm okay with that, as long as you never leave my side.

_**If all of life was for this time, I'm lost for words.**_

How, I wish tonight wouldn't end! Everything makes sense right here, right now. You love me, and I love you. Those are our feelings, so what can stop us? Surely not a beast, sent upon us by the great immortals, we are both expert hunters. We are invulnerable in our love for each other. As long as our faith in each other stays strong, no one- or nothing- can penetrate these walls. Artemis, I love you and when I see you I'm lost for words.

_Will you be forever mine? I'm lost for words._

As I think a future, with you and me together, I smile. You make me happier than any victorious hunt or constellation ever will. I no longer care what everyone else thinks, as long as you're mine and I'm yours. Orion, I love you, and when I think about our future I'm lost for words.


End file.
